fist_of_the_wiki_linksfandomcom-20200214-history
Fist Powers
What is a Fist Power Fist Power is the utilization and shaping of Chi through martial arts to create an effect. Those who can use Fist Powers are called Fist Users. Individual Fist Powers are deeply connected to beings residing in a dimension of pure Chi, called Personas. These Personas are able to take over the body of the Fist User currently using their power, should certain conditions be met, or alternatively give them a massive power boost. Types There are three basic categories Fist Powers fall under. * Energy ** Chi is manifested into something without a solid or static shape. *** Least costly in terms of Chi. *** Most variable in utility. *** Most easily dispelled attacks. * Matter ** Chi is manifested into something with a solid or static shape. *** Most durable attacks, and best defensive Type. *** Includes Fist Powers that alter the User's body. *** Most costly in terms of Chi. *** Utility depends on Fist User's creation. *** If an object created with Chi is destroyed, rather than dispelled by the User, the Chi that was used to make it will be destroyed, and the User will lose energy. * Force ** Chi is used to affect the environment by manipulating natural forces and the environment around the User. *** Hardest to dispel attacks. *** Vary extremely in Chi costs. *** Tends to be the most powerful Type of Fist. Stages Basic The basic form of a Fist Power is the stage that most Fist Users will have access to throughout their life. Attacks done in this stage only require a small amount of Chi. This stage is achieved when a person with Saru material in their blood learns how to move and control their Chi through martial arts or meditation. There is no risk involved with accessing this stage for the first time. Exceeded In this stage, a Fist User is able to use techniques that would require more Chi than they are capable of producing from their body alone. It also blends the lines between Types, allowing Matter Users to manipulate their environment, Energy Users to create static constructs, and Force Users to make energy constructs, etc. This stage is achieved when a Fist User draws additional Chi into their body from the pure Chi dimension of their Persona for the first time. The risk is that the first time they attempt to use an Exceeded Fist the Fist User may overload their body's Chi, and become unable to summon their own Chi at all. Essentially, they risk losing their powers. This risk is decreased substantially with practice, to the point where the likelihood they would lose their powers becomes nil, the more often they use Exceeded Fists. The possibility still exists however, so intelligent Users will only do it rarely. Super A Super Fist is typically a finishing move. A technique at this stage will require nearly all of the Chi in a Fist User's body, and draws upon a large amount of power from the Chi dimension. Only a Fist User with an extremely strong will to survive, a huge amount of stamina, or some method of Chi-recovery is able to use multiple Super Fists in succession. This stage is achieved when a Fist User opens up the gate to their Chi dimension within them, and learns enough Chi control to not have their own life force get sucked away by the technique they try. The risk of using a Super Fist for the first time is death. The amount of Chi released from their Persona's realm is so great, that there is a very high likelihood all of the Fist User's natural Chi will get pulled along with the wave, leaving them empty, and unable to survive. The greater their Chi reserve and Chi control is, the less dangerous this will become. But once again, there is always the chance they will slip up and die, so intelligent Fist Users will only do it very rarely. True The True Fist is the ultimate expression of the Fist Power in the Fist User's hands. They have access to the Chi dimension of their Persona, and are able to create attacks that far surpass a nuclear bomb. They become one with their Fist Power, the User's body warping to become closer to that of their Persona. They also gain a greater understanding of their own powers, and are able to use techniques that would be outright impossible without the power. This power is signified by the changing of their body, and the presence of a "Halo" behind them. This stage is achieved when a Fist User desperately reaches for the well of their power, looking for more strength, and finding none, with the mentality that everything is on the line. It is very rare for a Fist User to reach this level without some kind of deeply terrifying threat to trigger it. Less than twenty people have done so in the last four hundred years. The risk is that they must duel their Fist Persona for dominance over their body in a mental battle. As the Persona has limitless power within their own dimension, this is more a test of wills given shape in the illusion of a physical battle. The ambition of the Fist User vs the ambition of the Fist Persona. The risk is that, if the User loses, the Fist Persona's mind will take control of the User's body, and use it to destroy whatever the User held dear. Fist Personas are almost always opposed to their User's goals, as they instinctively seek conflict. To try and access your True Fist, you must risk that your Persona will use the same power to destroy what you love rather than protect it. Known True Fist Users: * Shizaru * Kikazaru * Iwazaru * Mizaru * Peliacho "Phantom" E'que * Harl E'que Basilisk * Monstre (Lost to Persona) * Viralis Neon (Lost to Persona) * Vidalia Neon * Mirion Elanor * Einar "Fate" Soleful * Essent Rose Allison (Lost to Persona at first, then consumed Persona) * Cirrus Neon (Allied with Persona) * Sun Wu Kong (Lost to Persona) * Yokou Hitsome Category:Abilities